iGrow Up
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Part three of my iCarly parent trilogy, takes place with Lisa, Eric and Paul at three years old. What adventures await the toddlers now they are growing up before their proud parents eyes. Creddie/Spam.
1. Chapter 1

**iGrow Up**

**Chapter 1**

Chapter 1 of my new story; part three of my iCarly parents trilogy, just a recap chapter of recent events and Carly's anticipation of the kids growing up, hence the title, anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Discliamer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

A few years had passed since Sam had given birth to Paul, Paul, Lisa and Eric were now three years old. They were getting pretty good at talking now and were only slightly shaky on their feet when walking. Freddie and I were now married as was Sam and Spencer, Gibby was still helping us babysit the kids, as was Shelby. Shelby unfortunately was now retired from fighting, in her last fight she had sustained an injury and it was recommend that she retire, or risk the injury getting worse, she had chosen retirement. It also turned out that Shelby and Gibby were now dating, speaking of Gibby, at that moment Lisa came running past without a shirt on, I rolled my eyes and spoke to Freddie.

"Wonderful, she takes after her uncle Gibby".

Freddie just laughed and hurried after her, he picked her up and took her upstairs. I shook my head and leaned back on the couch, Sam and Spencer were at an unveiling of his latest artwork, Spencer's art had taken a huge boost in popularity and asking price, Freddie was working for a Tech company and I was now a Fashion Designer, which meant I could work from home. Sam was the only on of us who didn't have a job so she was a stay at home Mom. My parents had to return to work but promised to stay in touch and come back and see us whenever they could, Mrs. Benson was also helping us, sadly Mrs. Puckett still couldn't accept what had happened, also Melanie had to return as it was the final exams at her school before graduation.

Freddie came back down the stairs with Lisa, now with a shirt on, and walked over to the couch, he sat down and smiled at me. I smiled too and gently took Lisa and sat her on my lap, facing me, I then spoke.

"Now Lisa, listen, what you were doing just there, running around without a shirt, don't do it okay".

She looked up at me, confused.

"But, Uncle Gibby..."

"...Doesn't do that anymore, so you shouldn't either okay".

She smiled and nodded.

"Kay Mommy".

I then let her sit down on the couch, Freddie changed the channel on the TV over to the cartoon channel, just in time to catch the start of one of Lisa's favourites. Eric and Paul also came over and joined us. We were watching TV for about ten minutes when Sam and Spencer returned, Paul was immediately off the couch and ran to them, Sam smiled and picked him up, they both looked happy, everything had obviously gone perfect for them. After Sam set Paul back down on the couch Freddie and I stood up and moved over to the kitchen, letting the kids watch the TV undisturbed. We began talking about how Spencer's attempt to sell his latest artwork had gone, I was sitting so I could still keep an eye on the kids while we were talking, it turned out I was right, it had gone really well, Spencer's latest artwork had fetched an unbelievably high price. Still smiling I continued to watch as the kids watched the TV, Sam had spoken to me about her one real concern but it turned out she didn't have to worry, Paul got along well with his cousins and they got along well with him, although I was concerned about one thing, it looked like Sam was teaching her son to follow in her footsteps by teaching him various pranks, still they were harmless enough so I guess there wasn't really anything to worry about. I reached out and took Freddie's hand, he squeezed it in response, the kids were the best thing that every happened to all of us and now they were growing up, hard to believe they were toddler's already, I knew we had a lot to look forward too with our kids growing up, I could hardly wait.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up Paul performs a prank that, while initially successful, backfires on him, however a later prank he does with his mother proves useful for the family. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**iGrow Up**

**Chapter 2**

Chapter 2; Paul's about to show his pranking skills, while initially a menace it comes in handy when an unwelcome face returns.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you think so, hopefully the rest of it will be as good.  
>twilightlover04: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter.<p>

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

I was busy working away, Freddie and Spencer were out at work and Sam was downstairs watching the kids. I had heard Paul giggling about something earlier, I just wondered what was going on and who was gonna fall for his pranks this time. I got my answer soon enough when I heard a panicked shout.

"Mommy!"

It was Lisa, I jumped up and ran through to her bedroom, I groaned when I realised what had happened, Lisa had been taking a nap and during that time Paul had somehow managed to glue her hand to her forehead. She looked both confused and upset, I walked over and took her free hand.

"C'mon sweetie, don't worry, we can sort this out".

She nodded and followed me, I led her downstairs, Sam looked up and saw what had happened, I could see her trying not to smile.

"Paul?"

"Yes, could you please tell your son not to use glue in his pranks, or at the very least not to prank Lisa".

Sam shrugged.

"I can try".

I sighed again and led Lisa through to the kitchen where I found what I was looking for, glue softener, within moments I was able to get Lisa's hand disconnected from her head, while I was helping her wash up the residue left over Spencer returned home, he could tell right away what happened and rolled his eyes.

Just then there was a cry from upstairs, we hurried up and found, to my delight, that Paul's prank had backfired on him, he had somehow glued his feet to the floor. Still smirking I handed Sam the glue softener and she hurried over, rolling her eyes and muttering.

"Like Father, Like Son".

Spencer heard that statement however.

"Hey…he likes pulling pranks, so I'd say he takes after you more than me".

"Whatever".

Finally Paul feet were unglued, Sam helped him wash of the residue and made him apologize to Lisa. Eric luckily came out of this unscathed and actually found the whole thing hilarious. Finally, when Freddie came home he found me sitting on the couch, having fed the twins, they were both sitting watching TV, at least Lisa, was, Eric had fallen asleep, she smiled when Freddie came in and got up and ran to him, Freddie picked her up, walked over and kissed me, still smiling, especially when he saw Eric asleep, he turned to me.

"So how as your day?"

I sighed and told all about Paul's prank and what had happened afterwards, I too could see the funny side of it now, even Lisa laughed after the initial shock had worn off. Freddie just laughed.

"Definitely learned that one from Sam".

I nodded, oh well, just the way kids were I guess.

**FREDDIE POV**

The day after Paul's little trick with the glue Carly was out shopping, she had taken Lisa and Eric with her, Spencer was out at work, Sam was upstairs giving Paul a bath. I ahd the day off so I was watching a documentary on the internet about the Cultural Revolution in China, headed by Chairman Mao. I remembered the first time I watched it, as part of a school assignment, Carly had watched it too and like me had been amazed at some of the insane ideas that had developed from it.

_As we watched and listened to the explanations of Mao's ideas Carly turned to me, incredulous._

"_What was Mao on when he came up with this stuff?"_

_I shrugged and answered._

"_I don't know, I know he chain smoked a lot though"._

_We both laughed and continued to watch, occasionally noting down a few things that caught our attention._

I was still smiling when I heard the front door open, it was Carly, I walked over to help her when I noticed the desperate look on her face.

"Carls, what's wrong?"

"Not now, Freddie, give me a minute".

I helped her with the shopping and once it was set down on the table she made sure Lisa and Eric were watching TV before leading through to the kitchen.

"Freddie, I'm really, I feel like I'm gonna freak out".

"What's wrong?"

Carly took a deep breath and then revealed what was bothering her.

"We ran into Missy, she's still the same and when she found out I was married and had kids she flipped out, she got really angry, started making threats…Freddie, I'm afraid she's gonna try and kidnap Lisa and Eric".

I then realized what was going on, I immediately pulled Carly into my arms and spoke, trying my best to reassure her.

"We won't let that happen, we can stop her, okay".

"A-alright, I'm just scared for them, I mean the kids were scared of her too".

I gently held Carly, and just hoped and prayed that somehow Missy would be prevented from carrying out her threat.

**SAM POV**

I stood on the bottom step, listening to Carly and Freddie, I couldn't believe it, that witch Missy Robinson was back and was threatening to kidnap the twins, not if I had anything to say about it, in fact I had an idea. I turned to Paul and gestured him to follow me back upstairs, we walked up and then, once we were in the old iCarly studio I spoke to him.

"Did you hear all that?"

"Yeah, what does it mean?"

I sighed and then explained.

"Some bad lady's coming to try and take Lisa and Eric away…"

He looked frightened but then I continued and he calmed down and in fact got an evil grin on his face, similar to the one I used when I was plotting something.

"But we're not gonna let her, we're gonna set up a trap that'll make her change her mind, okay".

"Okay, Mommy".

Perfect, I knew this would work, I whispered the plan to him and then we decided to prepare everything.

The following day Carly and Freddie were out, so was Spencer, all of them were out due to work related incidents. That left me in charge of the kids, I had already explained to Lisa and Eric about my plan, while scared they were reassured that I would protect them if it went wrong. Everything was all set up and we were waiting for Missy, I knew she'd come when she thought the house was empty, sure enough I heard her footsteps approaching, she was gonna come in through the back door, just like I thought.

"Okay guys, quick, hide, this is it".

They followed me and we took cover, we could see what was going on but Missy wouldn't be able to see us. I had used an old classic prank but had enhanced it, it was after all only the first step. As Missy's footsteps drew nearer I turned to Paul.

"Pass me the slingshot Paul".

He handed it over and we waited. Missy approached the door and I distinctly heard her mutter.

"What idiots, leaving the door ajar like this, anybody could walk in".

Oh, you are in for a nasty surprise Missy. She opened the door and of course the bucket of water we had set up fell on her head, she shrieked as she got soaked and stumbled forward, falling over the tripwire. She landed in the full kiddie pool we had set up, drenching her further and now for the last part, hanging above the pool was a bag, something Paul and I had fixed up earlier, it was attached to one of the light with a length of wire. I took aim with the slingshot and fired, it broke the wire and the bag fell into the pool and exploded, Missy jumped up screaming and covered in bubbles, the kiddie pool was now full of them, the bag had been a bath bomb. I listened to her screams as she staggered back to the door, having finally gotten the water and bubbles out of her eyes.

"Argh, forget this, I'm never coming back here again, forget it Carly, I'm outta here!"

Perfect, I smirked as the kids cheered after she left, I then turned to them.

"There we go, she won't bother you guys again, now, let's clean this up".

After about half an hours work we had cleaned up everything and left no evidence of what had happened except for the video camera which had been recording everything.

**SPENCER POV**

I walked with Carly and Freddie as we returned to the apartment, I could see how nervous they were, they were afraid Missy would strike while they were out, but I knew, with Sam around she wouldn't get a chance. We headed inside and saw Sam sitting on the couch with the kids, Paul and Lisa were already asleep, Eric was just nodding off as we walked through the door, Sam smiled up at us.

"Hey".

We smiled and immediately relief showed on Carly and Freddie's faces, they hurried forwards and took Lisa and Eric, taking them up to bed, I picked up Paul and carried him through to his bed. Once we were done we all sat down, Sam was smirking so I asked.

"What's got you so cheerful?"

Sam turned to Carly and Freddie.

"You guys don't have to worry about Missy or her threat anymore, I took care of it".

"How".

"Watch this".

Sam then showed us the video she had taken with the camera, we watched amazed as Missy fell victim to a bath bomb, priceless. The look on Carly and Freddie's face said it all, they were overjoyed, both at Sam's actions, that got Missy out of their hair, permanently and the fact they knew now their kids were safe. That night as we headed for bed I smirked.

"Sam I've gotta admit it, that bath bomb idea was a stroke of genius".

"Yeah well, it wasn't just me, Paul helped out".

I smiled over at our son who was still asleep, I knew right then he was gonna grow up to be a lot like his mother, he already had a fondness for ham and now, he was learning pranks from a master prankster, I shook my head, look out any one who annoys him, he'll get even with you in no time at all.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Missy's been taught a lesson and it looks like everything is great again; next up however, more trouble and another unwelcome face returns. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**iGrow Up**

**Chapter 3**

Chapter 3; what starts out as a routine shopping trip becomes a bit of a problem for Spence,r read on to find out what happens :)

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, no kididng.  
>twilightlover04: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter.<p>

Now onto the story

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

* * *

><p><strong>SPENCER POV<strong>

A couple of weeks had passed since the Missy incident, I was proud of my wife and son for both coming up with the idea that got rid of her. Anyway, right now Sam and I had taken the kids with us while we went shopping, for starters, between Sam and Paul we were completely out of ham, we also had to pick up some new clothes for the kids, it still amazed me how fast they were growing. We were busy looking at the clothes when I looked up and noticed something.

"Sam, where's Lisa?"

Sam looked up too, Paul and Eric were still with us but Lisa was gone, Sam was panicking.

"Oh great, now what? I promised Carls I'd be careful and keep an eye on them, now look what's happened".

"Sam, Sam, calm down, you stay with Paul and Eric, I'll go look for Lisa".

Sam shook her head.

"Spence, this place is huge, she could be anywhere".

"I'll find her, don't worry".

So, leaving Sam with the boys I hurried off through the crowd looking for my niece. I had been searching for five minutes and already I was beginning to panic too, anybody I asked hadn't seen her, this was ridiculous. Finally however when I asked one of the employees of the store, I got an answer.

"Yes I saw her, she was with a young boy, I assumed they were family".

"Where did they go?"

"I saw them heading towards the exit".

I immediately hurried in that direction, I knew I had to hurry, if that guy got Lisa outside the store I would lose them in the crowd.

I soon caught up with the person who had taken Lisa, I glared, it was Nevel. He was walking hurriedly to the exit, he was pulling Lisa along by the hand, it was obvious however that Lisa knew he was bad news, she kept pulling against him but obviously Nevel was stronger than her, she looked terrified. I hurried over and called out at him.

"Nevel, where do you think you're going?"

Nevel saw me and froze, his shock gave Lisa the chance she needed, she pulled her arm free and ran towards me.

"Uncle Spencer!"

She ran up and hid behind my legs, staring at Nevel with wide frightened eyes, I glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

He glared back.

"What do you think…?"

I knew he was gonna start some big, pathetic speech about himself, stating his foolish belief that he would be a better husband for Carly, give me a break, I quickly cut across him.

"I don't care about what you believe, this is getting ridiculous, first you cause all those problems for my sister's website, then you nearly get her killed by doctoring that video. But now I think you've reached a new low, kidnapping a child, how pathetic are you".

"She should've been mine in the first…"

I wasn't going to put up with this.

"Shut up!"

"Spence".

I looked around, it was Sam, she had arrived, along with Paul and Eric, Eric looked scared too but when he saw Lisa his expression changed to one of relief. As we had found out Eric was a protective brother who always stood up for Lisa. Sam then saw Nevel, her eyes narrowed.

"What's the creep doing here?"

"He just tried to kidnap Lisa".

Sam's glare was scarier than mine and Nevel's combined and before she could even take a step towards him Nevel ran off screaming. I gently picked Lisa up and she latched onto my neck, I did my best to comfort her while Sam finished paying and then we hurried home.

**CARLY POV**

It was late at night, I was lying in bed, I was slightly sleepy but to concerned, Freddie was dozing but that was it. Spencer had told me about the incident at the shopping mall where Nevel had nearly kidnapped Lisa. Just then I heard Lisa screaming, I jumped out of bed and ran through to the twins room, Freddie was right behind me. As I had feared Lisa was having a nightmare about the incident, Eric was sitting up in bed, looking scared and lost, Freddie immediately ran over to comfort Lisa, I walked over to Eric and picked him up before carrying him over to the bed where Freddie was now sitting with Lisa.

"Mommy?"

"It's alright Eric, Lisa's still scared by what that man did, don't worry, we'll help her".

He nodded and I sat down next to Freddie, I reached out and gently stroked Lisa's hair, she was trembling. If it was possible I hated Nevel more than ever now, I couldn't believe he would do such a thing, I gently sat Eric down on the bed next to Freddie, he automatically reached out and hugged his sister. I smiled at this and then saw Sam and Spencer standing in the doorway, Freddie nodded and I hurried over to them while he kept an eye on our kids.

"It's okay guys, we've got this".

Spencer looked worried.

"Are you sure Carls, I mean?"

It's fine. I hope we didn't wake Paul up".

Sam shook her head.

"Are you kidding, he sleeps like a log…Carls, I'm sorry, this was all my fault, I should've kept a better eye on her".

It was my turn to shake my head, Sam had been blaming herself ever since they had returned from the trip.

"It's not your fault Sam, Nevel's the only one to blame. Freddie and I can take care of them, you guys go back to bed okay".

They reluctantly agreed and headed back to bed, I returned to my husband and children. Lisa had calmed down now and was finally asleep again, I smiled and picked up Eric while Freddie tucked her back into bed, as I carried Eric over to his bed he spoke.

"Lisa okay?"

"She will be, listen, if she starts screaming again, just hug her until we come okay, it helps her feel better".

"Kay".

After the twins were in bed and asleep Freddie and I returned to our bed and finally, with some difficulty got to sleep ourselves. In the weeks that followed Lisa gradually got better and finally was able to overcome her nightmares, luckily we didn't have anymore trouble with Nevel, Sam scared him off for good, thank God.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, yup Nevel has reached a new low, lukily he won't be causing anymore problems, next up will be some family time with the main characters, should be quite funny. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**iGrow Up**

**Chapter 4**

Chapter 4; some family time with the main characters, as well as some hilarity and embarrassment for the Shay siblings. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, Sam scared Nevel off.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly is property of Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

It had been almost a month since Nevel tried to kidnap Lisa, she had finally gotten over the incident and was her usual self again. I sighed and stood up, it was late at night, it was time to get the kids to bed. I could already hear Sam putting Paul to bed, I headed through to the living room and found Lisa and Eric with Spencer.

"Hey guys…Spence, what are you, why are you showing them that?"

Spencer smirked as I felt myself blushing furiously, the kids were watching some old home videos of me when I was their age. I could hear Lisa and Eric giggling like mad, Spencer shrugged.

"C'mon Carls, it's not that bad, look they're enjoying it".

"Still, it's embarrassing".

Spencer shook his head laughing.

"Well, it's nearly done, there see".

I breathed a sigh of relief as the screen went blank, I then turned to my kids.

"Okay you guys, time for bed".

Eric was still giggling but leapt up and immediately headed over to the stairs, Lisa on the other hand didn't move.

"Aw, I wanna see it again".

I sighed, here we go again, Eric was fine but it was always a struggle to get Lisa to go to bed. I turned to Spencer.

"Thanks a lot, you go put Eric to bed, tell Freddie I'm trying to get Lisa to sleep, he'll know what's going on".

Spencer nodded and headed upstairs with Eric.

I then turned to Lisa, apart from toilet training problems, a problem Eric also had, this was really the only difficulty with Lisa. I looked at her sitting on the couch, her head tilted to the left where her hair was slightly longer, Sam had given her a bad haircut a couple of days ago and it was still uneven.

"Sweetie please, it's late, you have to go to bed now, it's time to sleep".

She shook her head.

"No, no sleep".

"Still having problems there Carls".

It was Sam, I jumped, she had managed to sneak up on me because I was focused on Lisa. Sam's hair was also uneven, Freddie had gotten revenge for Lisa's bad haircut by doing the same to Sam. Speaking of Freddie I heard his footsteps and soon he also entered the room, Lisa was still sitting on the couch refusing to go to bed or sleep. While she sat watching us I spoke to the others quietly.

"I don't know what to do, I've tried everything I could think of, she just doesn't want to sleep".

"I know Carls, I know…Although, if that video Spencer was showing them was right then…neither did you".

"Freddie".

I couldn't believe he brought that up, Sam hadn't said anything yet, then suddenly she spoke.

"I've got an idea; this worked with Paul when he wouldn't sleep, you just do this until finally they fall asleep naturally".

"What?"

Sam smiled.

"Hypnosis".

"…That…Could work".

"Give it a try".

I decided to try and walked over to Lisa and began to hypnotize her, after a few minutes I could see it working, her eyelids were dropping but she was fighting back, trying to stay awake.

"N-no…sleep…"

She yawned and I continued.

"You can't keep your eyes open".

"Can…T-t-to…"

She finally dropped off and began gently snoring. I smiled and looked over at Sam.

"It actually worked, thanks Sam".

Spencer had come back downstairs and soon we all headed off to bed after I took Lisa to her bed and tucker her in. That night I lay thinking and planning, I was gonna get Spencer back for showing that video of me and I knew just how to do it. The following morning when I woke up I decided to put my plan into action, first, after digging through several relics of the past I found what I was looking for, after making sure it would still work and that I had found the right one I went and spoke to Paul.

**SPENCER POV**

I finally came home from work, it had been a good day, and I was looking forward to relaxing for a few minutes. As I walked in however I heard laughter, it sounded like Carly, Sam and Paul laughing, Paul then spoke, still laughing as he did so.

"Daddy's funny".

Funny, what where they talking about, I walked in and found out.

"Oh no way, Carls!"

"That's payback for what you did yesterday Spence".

I groaned, just like I had shown Lisa and Eric videos of Carly when she was younger Carly had somehow got her hands of videos of me when I was younger, and was now showing them to Paul. Although in my case it was worse, I had only shown the videos to Lisa and Eric, Carly had managed to get a bigger audience, not only was Paul and Sam there but so too was Lisa, Eric and Freddie.

"So Spencer, guess you won't be pulling anything like that again huh".

"No, of course I won't".

I sighed, this was unbelievable, I mean I was only doing what any older brother usually does, embarrassing my younger sister, I really didn't expect Carly to not only get her own back but also. to use Sam's words. 'play to win'. Oh well one thing I knew at least, embarrassing as it was, I doubted very much that anybody outside the family would see or even know about either of the videos, in fact, after talking to Carly about it later I was reassured that they wouldn't, now, if we could just find a way to get Lisa to go to sleep on her own, everything would be perfect.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up Carly puts the kids into daycare for the first time for them to scoialize with kids their own age, what will happen, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**iGrow Up**

**Chapter 5**

Chapter five, the kids are sent to their first day at day care in order for them to socialize with people their own age. what could possibly go wrong? As usual I'll answer the reviews first.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, can't beat a good bit of revenge.  
>twilightlover04: Glad you're still enjoying it.<p>

Okay, that's the reviews answered, now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly beongs to Dan Schneirder

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE POV<strong>

I could feel the tension in the air as I parked the car outside the day care centre. After much discussion we had decided that the kids would all benefit from an experience like this, being able to socialize with kids their own age. Still that didn't change the fact that there was tension, it was hard to say who was more nervous, Carly, or any one of the three kids in the back. Spencer had already left for work, I would be heading straight to work once we were done here and after I'd dropped Carly off, Carly also had work to do. We got out the car and stood for a minute, I finally broke the silence.

"So, ready?"

Carly smiled and nodded, Eric and Paul nodded enthusiastically, Lisa however was gripping Carly's hand tightly, I could tell she was nervous.

"Scared".

I smiled at Carly who smiled back and began to reassure her.

"Don't worry, you'll make lots of friends".

I nodded and then added my own comment.

"Yeah, and you've got Eric, what could go wrong?"

Lisa managed a smile and soon we all walked inside. There were already several people around, people who obviously worked here, several kids and their parents. A woman in her thirties approached and shook hands with us and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Henderson, I run this day care centre".

I'm Carly Shay-Benson, this is my husband Freddie, our children, Lisa and Eric and our nephew Paul".

Mrs. Henderson smiled, I could from the looks on their faces that already the kids liked her. After talking some more and then a few goodbyes we left, I drove Carly home and immediately headed for work.

**SAM POV**

I looked up as the front door opened, Carly walked in, she smiled.

"Hey Sam, raiding the fridge again".

I smirked.

"Yeah, so…How did it go at the day care centre?"

"It was fine, the kids are okay, everything should be fine, Spencer said he'd pick them up on his way home from work".

I nodded and then Carly hurried upstairs to begin working, I sighed and sat down on the sofa and began to watch TV. While I was technically a stay at home Mom, with the kids at day care I had nothing to do, maybe I should try looking for a job. Shuddering at the thought I quickly focused on the TV and whiled away the hours. About two hours later, Carly came downstairs, she had finished her work for the moment and had decided to get lunch, just then the phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was a woman's I didn't recognize.

"Mrs. Shay-Benson?"

"Oh no, I'm her sister-in-law, just a minute".

I then handed the phone to Carly, I sat down while she answered it, I listened in.

"Hello…Yes this is me Mrs. Henderson…What, are they okay…Alright thanks, bye".

I watched confused as Carly hung up, she then turned to me and explained.

"Something's happened at the day care, I've gotta go see what's going on, I might have to bring Lisa and Eric home, if I do, do you want to me bring Paul home too".

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks, should I call Spence".

She thought for a moment and then answered.

"Not yet, I'll call you, let you know what's going on".

With that she got her shoes and jacket on and left the apartment.

**CARLY POV**

I quickly got in my car and drove to the day care centre, I was worried, all Mrs. Henderson said was that she had to talk to me about something. Finally I pulled into a parking space and got out the car, locking it and then hurrying inside, I told one of the women working there who I was and she directed me to a small office through in the back, I saw Paul sitting amongst the other kids, he had seen me come in and was staring at me confused. I walked inside the office and saw Mrs. Henderson sitting on one of the tables, Lisa and Eric were both sitting there, Lisa looked as if she had been crying. As I walked in Mrs. Henderson looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Mrs. Shay-Benson, thank you for coming".

"Please, call me Carly".

I sat down on one of the table's opposite her, she nodded.

"Okay then…Carly".

There was an awkward pause for a moment and then I asked.

"So…what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She looked over at my children for a minute and then back at me, she then spoke.

"Okay, what I'm telling you is only what I found out, I don't know the whole story. It seems like one of the other boys started picking on Lisa, badly. The only way it could've been worse is if he started hitting her, anyway, Lisa started crying. Eric saw this and started a fight with the boy. I managed to get things under control and brought them through here to calm down, Lisa kept asking to go home so I called you up".

I sighed and shook my head, I felt the need to explain.

"I'm sorry about this, Eric's not really a violent boy, he's just…rather protective of Lisa".

To my surprise Mrs. Henderson smiled and nodded.

"I understand perfectly, anyway, like I said, Lisa was asking to go home so I called you up. I also think it'd be a good idea if Eric goes home too, help him calm down in familiar surroundings".

"Alright, that's no problem, since I'm here I should probably pick up my nephew too, Paul Shay".

Mrs. Henderson nodded and left the room, returning a few minutes later with Paul, he still looked confused but surprisingly didn't ask any questions. I stood up, took Lisa's hand and, with Paul and Eric with me headed back out to the car, I made sure they were secure in their child seats and then got in, before I started the engine I called Sam and told her to let Spencer know I had picked the kids up early, I told her I'd explain what was going on when I got back.

Once we were back home Paul immediately ran to his mother and sat on the sofa next to her, I told Lisa to do the same, she was looking a bit more relaxed. I then led Eric through to the kitchen and sat him down. He looked up at me with a worried expression.

"Am I in trouble?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"You're not in trouble Eric, but listen, I know you wanted to protect Lisa but in future, don't start fighting. If anything like this happens again I want you to tell the people at the day care or an adult you know you can trust, okay".

"Kay, Mommy".

I nodded and let Eric go and watch TV with the others, I quickly called Freddie and told him what happened and then told Sam. Once I had done that I knew I had to get back to work, knowing Sam would keep a good eye on all three of them, I left the kids in her capable hands and headed back upstairs. So much for their first day at day care, socializing with other kids, oh well, we'd just have to try again another time.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up, due to work related incidents all four of the main characters are out for the day, so who do they get to babysit the kids, who else but their close friends, Shelby and Gibby, time for some fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**iGrow Up**

**Chapter 6**

Chapter 6: just a short chapter this time, detailing Shelby and Gibby babysitting the kids, what happens, read on to find out. Now onto the reviews.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, that;'s Eric, always doing what he can to protect his sister.

That's the reviews answered, now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

* * *

><p><strong>SHELBY POV<strong>

I smiled as I headed to Carly's apartment with Gibby, Carly, Freddie, Sam and Spencer were all busy today and had asked us to watch the kids. I remembered Gibby's nervous smile when I had met up with him outside the Groovie Smoothie, to put it simply we had a pregnancy scare, it turned out I wasn't pregnant but until we found that out everything was tense between us. I was also walking with a slight limp due to that injury I had received in my last fight. Once we arrived at the apartment I knocked on the door, I thought about what Carly had said, they all had to go to work related incidents and wanted us to baby-sit, especially since the kids were ill. Carly opened the door and let us in, talking as she did so.

"I can't thank you guys enough for this. I've told them to let you know if they think they're gonna puke, just get them to the bathroom as quickly as you can, okay".

"Sure, no probs".

Carly nodded and before leaving with the others thanked us again, of course we knew where everything was so there was no need to worry about that. I then walked over to the couch where the kids were sitting. They were all sitting huddled under blankets and they did look sick, however they smiled when they saw us and we sat down to keep an eye on them while they watched TV.

I smiled and allowed Lisa to rest her head against me, I reached past her to comfort Eric at the same time, Gibby was taking care of Paul. We learned that at some time ago Carly and Freddie had finally managed to get Lisa and Eric toilet trained, Paul thankfully was also toilet trained so I knew Gibby wouldn't have to worry. Ever since our first time babysitting the kids and Gibby's first attempt to change a diaper I had decided to would deal with the diaper changing myself, but now that was unnecessary. We were joined a few minutes later by Gibby's brother, Guppy, he wanted to help out, I agreed and while they both watched the kids I went to fix up their lunch. After eating lunch we continued to watch TV with the kids, however I noticed that Lisa looked queasy, before she could say anything however she threw up, all over Guppy. He screamed in terror and ran off, Gibby jumped up, I smiled.

"Go after him, I'll take care of thing here".

He then hurried off and I picked up Lisa and began to clean her up.

"It's okay, Lisa, I've got you".

"Thanks Aunt Shelby".

I smiled and looked over at the others.

"You two okay".

They nodded and soon, once Lisa was cleaned up, I sat her back down on the couch. As she pulled her blanket back over herself Gibby came back with a now clean Guppy. Lisa looked upset and spoke.

"Sorry Uncle Guppy".

Guppy smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine".

After that Guppy was careful not to sit in front of the kids but otherwise everything was perfectly calm, nothing else dramatic happened.

**CARLY POV**

I smiled as we returned home after the work issues that required us to head out for the day, I wondered how Shelby and Gibby were getting on. I soon got my answer, as we went in I saw Shelby, Gibby and Guppy on the couch, they looked up and smiled at us as we came in.

"Hey, the kids okay?"

Shelby nodded.

"Yeah, we just got them to bed".

As they got ready to leave I noticed Shelby smirking.

"What's so funny?"

"Lisa…puked on Guppy a while back".

I stared wide-eyed and then shook my head, no wonder Guppy looked freaked out.

"He'll get over it".

Still smirking Shelby left with them and we all headed to check on our kids, they were sleeping soundly. Relieved that everything had gone alright we got ready for bed, I once again found myself amazed at how fast they were growing up, I couldn't wait to see what lay ahead for them.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next chapter will fast forward another two years and be the last chapter, basically it will show the kisd heading off for their first day at school and their proud parents thoughts on the situation. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**iGrow Up**

**Chapter 7**

Chapter seven, the last chapter, takes place two years after the last chapter, it is now the kids first day of school and the reactions of their parents. Have fun, first of course, answering the reviews.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it was pretty sweet; totally agree on the Guppy incident.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it, the past two years just seemed to fly by. Lisa, Eric and Paul were starting school now, this was their first day and I was hurrying around trying to make sure everything was ready. Finally everything was ready, the kids were awake and dressed. I felt like I was looking into the past when I saw Lisa and Eric, Eric being an almost exact double of his father, Lisa of course looking like me, the only difference being that she had Freddie's eyes. Paul was also ready, looking like a blonde version of how Spencer had looked when he was five. As we were getting ready I saw Sam was sitting at the computer, I walked over to see what she was doing.

"Sam?"

She turned to face me, I noticed a far away look in her eyes, she pointed at the scream.

"Hey Carls, I was just…Watching some old iCarly clips…Good times".

I smiled, it was rare but always pleasant to see Sam getting nostalgic.

"Yeah, they were…And look at us now huh, sisters-in-law, and with kids".

Sam suddenly laughed, I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Just a thought, imagine if the kids ended up picking up where we left off and started doing their own web cast".

I also laughed.

"That would be pretty amazing, who do you think would do what".

"Well, I know they both inherited Freddie's technical knowledge, but Lisa seems to have your energy so I think Eric would be the tech guy".

"Lisa and Paul would be the hosts, yeah, I guess that sounds about right".

Still smiling we headed over to where Freddie, Spencer and the kids were waiting for us and prepared to drive them to school.

**FREDDIE POV**

As we climbed in the car and drove off I glanced in the rear view mirror. I smiled, the kids were looking nervous and excited.

"You guys looking forward to this".

They both nodded enthusiastically, I smiled and then glanced over at Carly she was smiling, I don't think I've ever seen her look prouder of our kids before.

"I'm sure you two and Paul will have a great time, Eric remember, keep an eye on Lisa".

"Mommy!"

I smirked at Lisa's expression, Eric smiled and nodded. While she didn't mind Eric trying to protect her she got embarrassed by people pointing it and tried not to be too dependent on her brother. Finally we arrived at the school, we got out and joined Sam, Spencer and Paul as we headed inside, as we walked in I spoke to Carly.

"Nice job in the car, embarrassing Lisa I mean".

Carly shrugged and smirked.

"Just making sure everything was okay. Besides, this is something really big for the kids, I don't want them to feel too much pressure so I thought I'd lighten the mood".

"By embarrassing your daughter".

Carly just shrugged.

**SAM POV**

As we sat waiting to get the kids enrolled I could tell how excited Paul was, he kept bouncing up and down in his seat, I gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Paul, calm down".

"Sorry".

He giggled and stopped bouncing, I looked over at Carly and Freddie, while they were getting Lisa and Eric enrolled, I noticed Lisa and Eric were staring around them, amazed at their surroundings. Once we had enrolled the kids and they were off to their first class we returned home, on the way back I told Spencer about my thought of the kids probably ending up with their own web cast, he agreed with me that it would be rather interesting. Eventually we returned home and soon Freddie and Spencer had to go to work, I quickly settled down on the couch and flipped on the TV while Carly headed upstairs to work. I was amazed that time had gone by so quickly, Paul was already starting school but it felt like only yesterday when I brought him home from the hospital after his birth. Oh yeah, life was perfect.

**SPENCER POV**

After dropping Sam off I began to drive to work, Freddie had done the same with Carly and drove off to his work. As I drove I thought about all the recent events that had happened, I was still amazed that Paul was starting school, where does the time go. I then remembered something else, Paul's pranking, oh boy I wondered if it would lead to any 'interesting' incidents at school. Laughing at the I parked in the art gallery car park where an exhibition of my work was to be unveiled, to be honest of course I wasn't really focused on school, I was thinking about Paul and the others, hoping they'd have a great first day at school. It was amazing, first day of school and then from there, the years would just fly by. I smirked, boy when they get to high school I hate to think how Eric would react to any boy trying to chat up his sister, yeah, that was definitely something to look forward too.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and story, that's the end of my iCarly Parent Trilogy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
